


Suit Smut 2: The Nanotech Awakens

by PeroxidePrincet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Bottom Tony Stark, Iron Man Suit Kink, Other, Technophilia, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, this is fully consensual btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: Tony falls asleep in his lab. His nanotech gets a bit curious.





	Suit Smut 2: The Nanotech Awakens

Snores echoed through the lab, Tony’s head resting at a somewhat awkward angle on his folded arms. With Pepper gone on business, he’d been having trouble sleeping, so he worked until the insomnia gave way and he passed out in the lab.

On this particular night, he’d been working on his newest creation, a nanotech suit. He’d made great progress, and was planning to integrate FRIDAY into this new suit in a few days, once the coding was finished. So, for the time being, the nanotech was without AI, but still very much functional. Perhaps that was a mistake on Tony’s part, since the tiny robots seemed to have decided to explore the lab. Left uncontained, they swept over the floor, simply checking everything out, as though curious. They climbed each wall, formed little hands to turn knobs on microscopes, flicked the light on and off. The last mission of their little exploration was Tony himself, still asleep at the table. They made their way over to him and gently wound up his legs, tiny sensors running over every muscle, cataloging his every curve. Tony awoke to a soft, tickling sensation against his ribs, and straightened up groggily.

“Hey, whoa, what the hell do you think you guys are doing?” he asked, looking down at the nanobots curiously writhing over him. They formed another hand, reaching up to gently touch his face, and Tony gave a little chuckle. “Curiosity killed the cat,” he admonished fondly, reaching up to gently touch the little hand and nuzzling it gently. The bots seemed to take that as consent to continue their little exploration, reaching up another hand to run gently through Tony’s sleep-mussed curls. Tony sighed softly, tipping his head into the soft touch. “That… feels pretty nice…” The bots gave a delighted shudder, a few tendrils snaking up to rub the muscles of his back and shoulders. Tony almost immediately relaxed into it, giving a soft moan. The bots took that  _ very _ well, giving another little shudder and gently slipping up his shirt. He gasped, head falling back when they started rubbing over his nipples, tracing his top surgery scars and the scars from the ARC reactor. Every sound they drew from him encouraged them further, a tendril moving to rub at him through his jeans. He gave a soft cry, arching into the touch as the fabric dampened. The tendril soon became bolder, undoing his jeans to slide into his boxer briefs. Tony gasped and gripped the arms of his chair, legs spreading of their own accord as the bots circled his clit. They rubbed at the little, pink nub for a few moments before slipping lower, spreading his labia and pressing inside. Tony moaned loudly as the tendril inside him thickened, rubbing his inner walls curiously. It was smooth, surprisingly warm as it rubbed and stretched him, filling him up. Some of the bots from his upper body moved downward to rub his clitoris as the bots inside him began undulating, almost thrusting into him. A thinner group slipped down even further, using his own slick to press into his ass as well.

“Ah, fuck!” he cried out, head falling back against the chair as the bots fucked him eagerly, wanting to learn from him, from his reactions. He could feel his orgasm building as the one in his ass thickened, rocking into him happily. He was dripping, his underwear getting soaked as the bots pounded into him harder. He gripped the chair harder, his moans echoing in the lab as the bots wrapped around his legs and lifted them up, spreading him open and at their mercy. His jeans and underwear were pushed down and dropped to the floor, and he was practically being bent in half by the bots as they pounded into him. He felt hot all over, sweat dripping down his chest and from his brow. He gripped the back of the chair with both hands, arching upwards with a shout. “Fuck! Harder!” The bots responded in kind, fucking him deep and hard. His thighs trembled, abdomen clenching as he felt himself getting close. He tensed, toes curling and breath catching in his throat before the tension snapped and he gave a shout, his muscles clamping down on the bots as he came hard. His eyes rolled back, hips jerking with the aftershocks. As he stilled, the bots gently slipped out of him, activating their auto cleaning protocol and gently lowering his legs to the floor. He sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath as they moved back to their proper place.

“Holy shit,” he breathed.


End file.
